Miscreant
by MidgardianSigyn
Summary: Sigyn is in the wrong place at the wrong time when Loki comes to earth with one thing on his mind. To rule. She doesn't remember him at all but he remembers her. Thinking she was dead for the past few years, he finds himself mentally conflicted about carrying on with his plans. All the while trying to recover her memories and win back her affections.
1. Chapter 1

(Soo this is my first fan fiction ever..and If I said I wasn't nervous I'd be lying. I can't lie for shit. I am no Loki. I am purely Sigyn all the way. That's probably why I love her so much. Oh! just for a heads up, her name is Sydney in this chapter because she doesn't know her real name. But this is the only chapter she will be called that. lol But yea I personally think this chapter is meh. Kinda boring..But I've honestly re-written it several times. So if I suck I really apologize, I don't mean to suck. O-O I hope it's somewhat interesting. There will be many more though. I'm determined to write the entire movie. Yea Ima stop typing now.)

**Chapter 1**

Sydney ran quickly through the camps halls, through each of the many rooms until she finally reached the stairs leading downward in a half spiral. People ran past her the opposite way she was heading. They were evacuating like she was supposed to be doing. No doubt this will get her yelled at but knowing she may be Asgardian she wasn't about to leave when they could need her help in some way.

She owed a lot to SHIELD. A group of them had found her almost two years ago. She was injured and alone in a foreign place. Coulson was among them and he was very kind to her. She hesitantly told him she vaguely remembered falling from the sky and it was the only thing she had remembered. Sydney was then taken in but under close watch of course for the time being. After discovering, a week or so after she had been found, that she has healing abilities she soon became a nurse. She would always be grateful for their kindness.  
After walking down the stairs in a pace that almost made her fall down them instead, Sydney had reached another room and began to quickly walk down the hall until she came to her destination.

The room was large she had forgotten, only being there one other time. There were scientists intensely monitoring everything and pacing back and forth between different screens. They seemed anxious, unsure of what the outcome of this foreign object will be. She hesitantly walked up beside a blonde woman and squinted at the screen. Tilting her head slightly in confusion trying to make sense of what she was looking at.  
The man whose name she believed was Selvig looked at her alarmed after noticing her baggy scrubs attire. She was obviously not a scientist.

"Hey! You aren't supposed to be in here!"

She turned her vision to his quickly, slightly surprised as he began walking toward her making to usher her out.

She took a small step back and softly clasped her hands in front of her. She hesitantly looked up at him.

"Yes. But I am here none the less. And I am staying." She said simply with stubborn eyes.

He looked at her strangely. He shook his head a little in obvious confusion. His mouth opened to complain but a scientist then shouted for him to come quickly. He seemed both nervous and stressed because of it.

Sydney's expression grew softer as Selvig looked over his shoulder to the scientist and then back to her. "Don't touch anything!" He said with a frantic tone, pointing his finger at her and began to quickly walk away. She then sighed quietly to herself, worried for the people who were still here. For the outcome did not seem to be good.

She looked back toward the blonde woman's screen as she heard Fury's voice enter the room along with Selvig's, while still nervous, grew much more serious.

She did not like what they were saying about the cube. Midgardians should not have such power they couldn't possibly control. This information Selvig confirmed to Fury frightened her even more.

She was startled when a hand clasped her shoulder. She turned around quickly to see Agent Barton with a serious expression.

"You shouldn't be in here. It's dangerous dough eyes."

Sydney exhaled softly and looked down. "So I've been told." She looked up at him sharply meeting his eyes. "I'm not leaving."

He just snorted while giving her a firm look. He knew she could be quite stubborn. "No your not." Was all he said and walked to Fury.

She then took a seat a few feet away from the woman scientist. Her eyes averted back to Barton and Fury as they came walking back toward her direction as the blonde woman suddenly spoke, startling her.

"Sir its spiking again!" She yelled as Selvig quickly came over to look with made sure she wasn't in their way at all or in any one elses for that matter. She then turned in her seat to look behind her again at Barton and Fury. What where they discussing?

Loud rumbling suddenly erupted as if there were an earthquake and shook the entire building. It was coming from the reactor itself. Her eyes darted around the room noticing everyone had paused in motion, each had terrified expressions on their faces with eyes on one thing. Her vision then turned to the reactor as well and noticed it was flickering brighter and brighter as if it would explode all while the sound began to grow louder.

Sydney's heart was racing and she too was terrified of the unknown when suddenly a bright light shot out from the cube and onto the platform before it.

She immediately shot up from her seat, slowly inching nearer to the desk, clutching it. She suddenly felt the need for its support. Yet could not bare to remain seated. She watched as the cubes energy grew larger and larger in a circular shape on the platform growing wide enough for someone or something to step through..like a portal.

With a loud 'Boom!' the circle of bright energy exploded as she shut her eyes and quickly put her arms over her face shielding herself, but the radiation went right through her like a wave of painless energy.

She slowly brought her arms down with a look of shock and fear clear on her face. The room was dimmed and dead silent. Her vision landed on the platform to see the shape of what looked to be a man kneeling. Pure energy radiated off of him in a blueish mist that shadowed him as he slowly began to lift himself from the ground. While the guards, guns held up and ready to aim, slowly crept toward him cautiously in a some what fast, silent pace.

Sydney swallowed quietly as the mysterious man slowly stood up all the way, lifting his head just slightly to reveal his face. He grimaced devilishly as Sydney's breath wavered. She knew he had not come here for the sake of peace. For he felt familiar to her in a dangerous way.  
Almost everything about this man was telling her to run..but a small feeling she had in her chest made her feel as if she wanted to embrace him instead. The feeling was too confusing and frustrating to bare.

Suddenly Director Fury shouted an order,scattering her thoughts. For she knew it was not wise to say.

"Sir, please! Put down the spear!"

Sydney looked at Fury anxiously then back at the mysterious man, grabbing onto her bottom scrubs with unease.

The raven haired man narrowed his eyes and lifted his spear pointing it directly at Fury blasting him and agent Barton. Sydney's hand flew to her mouth with a gasp. Gun shots and yelling abruptly filled the room as Sydney's eyes darted around the room frantically as she caught site of Director Fury unharmed. She then tried to spot Clint but she was quickly distracted as the dark haired man fiercely turned the blonde woman and her screens just a few feet away from Sydney. He began to lift up his spear once again, she had barely enough time to try and turn away as it blasted them.

The energy was so strong it destroyed all of the technology in a single blast and made Sydney fall heavily onto her side. She lifted her head up from the floor to see the woman laying on her side as well but seeming far too lifeless. Her eyes grew wide as she slowly crawled over to the woman as she looked up to see agent Barton dodge yet another blast from the spear.

As she reached the woman to check her pulse she noticed Selvig quickly crawling over to the woman's body ,staying close to the floor so he wouldn't be seen. She was glad to see that he was at least alright.

Sydney let her hand fall from the woman's neck and looked up at Selvig with a painful look in her eyes. She softly shook her head no as Selvig breathed heavily with wide eyes.

Sydney looked behind Selvig to see the man with the spear quickly run over to Barton, wincing as he did when the man grabbed tightly onto his arm. She didn't know how to help. The feeling of uselessness stabbed at her. She had come down here to help protect people but so far she has done nothing but hide like a scared child.

Yes, she was quite small in frame as well as in height, has the face of an innocent young woman. Porcelain skin along with soft features and eyes that always gave off such sincerity. Most people would see her as fragile but she knew she was stronger then any of these mortals and she had to do something.

As the man lightly pressed his spear to Barton's chest, Sydney watched as its energy flowed within him, showing in his eyes. She suddenly felt heat rise to her face and balled her hands into fists. She noticed a metal object next to the damaged screens, grabbed it and ran past Selvig all in a rush toward the raven haired man.

She was usually not a violent person and the feeling was hard to grasp but she was angry. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. He had his back still turned from her, now was her chance..

Stopping short in a rush just a few feet behind him she swung the pole as hard as she could hitting Loki's back, his torso slightly jerked forward. There was a slight pause before he immediately stiffened with anger.

Sydney just stood there with wide eyes, dumbfounded. She had barley hurt him at all..

He slowly began to turn around. Exhaling frightened, she quickly swung the pole again, with a 'Whoosh!' He turned in a rush, fiercely catching the other end of the pole with such strength it made her instantly paralyzed with fear. There was a pause between them. She forced herself to be brave. With soft, unsure eyes she hesitantly looked up at him as innocently as she could.

The pure shock in his eyes as they slightly narrowed and un narrowed as if he were seeing an illusion..as if he knew her made her incredibly curious. His mouth slightly open in astonishment, a complicated look across his face. It was not one of malice like he had shown so much before toward everyone else. It seemed to be a mixture of all sorts of things she couldn't quite place. She swallowed quietly. What had taken place between them for such sadness? A part of her wanted to trust him for a reason she could not comprehend. She had just witnessed him murder innocent people. Not wanting to take a chance with her life.

His expression changed to one of anger as he let out a sudden breathy chuckle. "I'm afraid that doesn't always work, sweetheart." He looked at her closely as if testing her response. She felt a strange sense of pressure in her chest when he said sweetheart. It felt familiar yet he said it with such poison she immediately tossed the familiarity of it away. Although it still stabbed at her heart.

She then narrowed her eyes and grasped the pole with her other hand making to tug it out of his. Clearly not giving up.

A flicker of shock flashed in his eyes so fast she almost didn't think she noticed it. But she had and this confused her.

He narrowed his eyes darkly, slowly, he tilted his head as if challenging her.

She swallowed feeling a bit uneasy then yanked the pole as hard she could but his grasp was so strong it didn't move at all. She exhaled frustratingly and looked at him. He smirked. She obviously wasn't going to win this little battle..

She furrowed her brows and pulled harder this time. He gritted his teeth in annoyance getting impatient with her stubbornness as she quickly bent down and took her shoe off. He sighed heavily "What is-" He was immediately cut off, as she threw her shoe at him. He dodged it before it hit him in the face.

His expression was then a mixture of irritation and surprise as they met eyes again.

She nervously bit her bottom lip instantly regretting it.

He rolled his eyes. "Enough!"

He then roughly yanked the pole out of her hand and threw it to the side angrily. Closing the few feet of distance between them, he grabbed a fist full of her wavy blonde hair with such force she gasped with pain. He brought her face up to his with such ferocity in his eyes.

He gritted his teeth. "What. Is your name.." He asked, practically seething as he spoke. She just glared at him. His grip tightened on her hair and she gasped again, gripping the layered clothing on his chest as he roughly pulled her head up to face him more better.

She heard Selvig nervously shout to him not to hurt her but Loki ignored him. He started to turn back around pulling her by the hair, she whimpered as her hand flew up and grasped his arm as if it'd hurt less. As soon as they faced Barton, he roughly shoved her in front of him letting go of her hair as she winced. "Tell me who this is!" He shouted viciously at Clint.

Clint didn't have to look down at her to know who it was. He just continued to stare straight over her head at Loki as he answered. Which wasn't hard to do, the top of her head was just barely passing his shoulders. "Her name is Sydney, Sir. We found her around two years ago or so. Where she was before is unknown. She claims to have lost her memory along with her name. The only piece of information we received from her is that she recalls 'falling from the sky'. We have a hunch she may be of Asgard after the events in New Mexico last year."

There was a long pause as Sydney stared at Clint trying desperately to understand what has happened. His mind was no longer his own.

Suddenly she heard Nick fury waking up as she turned around to look at him. Seeing him on his knees she tried to run over to him but Loki quickly caught her with one arm and pushed her back with such force she slammed into Clint's chest. He then immediately grabbed both sides of her arms strongly. Before she could rip out of his grasp, as she certainly could, Loki made a quick movement with his hand.

She suddenly began to feel very weak. She stared up at Loki confused but her vision became too blurry to make out his expression. Slowly her eyes closed as her legs became limp underneath her. Clint quickly caught her, picking her up in both arms as she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She stood on a beach gazing out at the clear water before her. The sun was shinning beautifully as she walked along on the warm, soft sand with bare feet; listening to the gentle waves come in. She loved it here. It was one of her most favorite places to be. Somewhere she could be alone with her thoughts away from her sisters and mother.

She breathed in the gentle breeze as it blew back her pale blonde hair from her face.

She had the feeling she wasn't alone anymore. She turned to see a raven haired man staring at her from afar. She smiled warmly. _Loki.._ she whispered. Pure happiness engulfed her as he made his way toward her.

Her brows furrowed as the wind started picking up immediately. She turned sharply to face the ocean once again, looking out with wide eyes as huge waves formed. She felt the mist in the air as they came crashing down. The sun had long disappeared and the skies were dull. She stared out mesmerized by its sudden change and wildness that only seemed to grow.

The water flowed further on the beach and around her feet, stinging her with such coldness it made her jump and her eyes automatically flew opened. She laid there remembering everything so vividly.

_Was it a dream..?_ No. She shook her head. She knew this was a memory that found its way back to her somehow. Dreams do not feel this real..

She blinked a few times, staring up at a ceiling that did not at all look like her apartment's. She had no idea where she could be or how long she had been asleep for. She tried to stay calm as she sat up. Immediately gasping from a sharp pain in her head; her right hand flew up, making to touch her forehead but was abruptly stopped short.

She quickly looked down at her arm to see that her right wrist was in a thick metal cuff that had an equally thick chain connecting to the concrete wall beside her.

"_Oh Valhalla.._" She whispered to herself in disbelief and began to fiercely pull on the chain.A strange sort of green light sparked from it the more she tried. It did not budge.

She closed her eyes with a quiet sigh feeling utterly helpless as she realized it was protected by magic. It can not break.

She took a deep breath and decided to deal with one problem at a time. She would get rid of the constant pain in her head first, for it disrupted her mind and no longer made it level; Something she always made sure to keep in situations such as this. Although not nearly as drastic as now.

She brought her left hand up to her forehead instead. The pain slowly eased away with every soothing touch, taking her time to heal herself. Having this power was great, so long as she had enough energy within her to do so. She was relieved she had at least enough to ease a horrible headache.

As soon as the pain completely faded she opened her eyes again and looked around the small room. It was dim but not dark enough to leave her blinded. She saw that the walls were made of concrete except for the door. It didn't have one. Instead there was just a thick curtain covering the doorway with a little light shinning through the thin openings on either side.

A light breeze blew in making the curtain gently sway. She clutched the blanket that covered her legs. Although she wouldn't exactly call it a blanket. It was a bit too small and the material felt different. Like some sort of cloak or cape. She stared at it as her eyes soon adjusted; realizing it was dark green, not black like she had first thought.

_Loki_.

The name interrupted her thoughts almost instantly. She then knew it had to be his_.._

Feeling cold, she lifted the green cloak over her shoulder and scooted closer to the wall, leaning her right side up against it for support. She bent her knees up to her chest, rested her head against the wall and listened to the silence. What else was there to do?

She stared at her hand; laying palm up and limp next to her thigh, then slowly down to the chain around her wrist; she concentrated on how she arrived here..

Being carried by agent Barton, laying her down in the back of a SHIELD truck as the raven haired man sat beside her. Someone driving incredibly fast as what looked to be boulders crashing down from above; the wind blowing her hair frantically about as they passed yellow lights. She was desperate to stay awake; to try to find out where they were taking her. But she remembered nothing after that.

Her head then sharply jerked up hearing muffled voices down the hall. She strained, trying to hear in on the conversation as her heart soon sped up, hearing foot steps coming down the hall. She wrapped her arm around her legs and brought her head down closer to her knees; she pressed up against the wall, trying to get as far away from the visitor that would soon come.

Her body stiffened as the curtain suddenly flew aside letting in some light that caused her to slightly squint. She saw a body swiftly walk in the room, shutting the curtain behind him.

He walked immediately towards the far sided corner away from her. She flinched as a bright light filled the small room. She had not noticed a hanging bulb there before. It would not have made a difference anyways; she would not have been able to reach it.

He stared at her without a word until she finally looked up at him. Pale blue eyes to emerald-green.

He looked her up and down than smirked. "I see you are doing fine.." He said in a playful tone, breaking eye contact with her; he turned to his side suddenly, away from the swinging light bulb. He made a strange hand motion and a chair appeared in front of him. He took a seat.

She observed the way he sat. Legs apart seductively yet masculine, hands resting on his thighs and his back comfortably relaxed against the chairs back. Even the way he sat seemed proud.

Her eyes then met his and she held contact with him. "As fine as one could be chained to a wall? Then yes, I suppose I am indeed _fine.._" She said with a glare, slightly lifting up her chained arm as if he had forgotten.

He let out a short breathy chuckle. "Conjured up by yours truly." A wide smile spread across his face, remaining eye contact with her as well.

She blinked a few times then quickly looked away. She tried to swallow down the aching feeling that formed in her chest, a sort of longing that made her conflicted. She did not like how he was so easily making her feel such things.

She stared at her knees as he began to speak again.

"Twelve hours.."

He paused for a second in thought, staring down at his hands.. She looked at him confused as his gaze caught hers.

"Would you like me leave so you could sleep another decade?" He teased in a hard tone.

She didn't answer. Just immediately looked away again.

He clasped his hands in front of him and slowly leaned forward in his chair. She immediately sat up straighter, feeling his burning gaze on her. It was intense to say the least.

"Tell me..." His voice rapidly changed. It was like a gentle hiss, as if he were a snake, slowly luring in his prey with false sincerity. "What did you dream? .." His tone was both knowing and curious at the same time..

She turned to him suspiciously. His eyes seemed to be teasing her still. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm quite positive it wasn't just a dream; a memory actually... But I get the feeling you obviously knew that already.."She glowered at him.

He winked at her with a cunning half-smile.

She ignored it and continued to think, very much wishing to remember more of her past.. But nothing came. She sighed in defeat knowing it had to be him who brought the memory back to her. Hesitantly, she scooted closer to him. Pure curiosity in her eyes as she looked into his. "Please, how on earth did I remember?" Her tone was almost pleading. She needed to know how he had done it.

He sharply tilted his head. "I'm afraid I need to hear what you remembered first, dearest. Then you shall know." His smile this time was almost charming.

She tried not to take notice as she began recalling her dream. Remembering him being in it as well..She didn't know how to feel about that. She still contemplated revealing that to him as she bit her lip nervously and spoke.

"I was on the shores of Vanaheim..a place I felt very familiar with.. I would go there often to escape my siblings.." She paused then slowly began smiling with excitement. "I can't believe I have so many!" She furrowed her brows, very much confused. "I suddenly remember them as well.. Although their names are still lost from me." She paused not sure if she should tell him more.

She looked at Loki again. She was momentarily taken back by him. His expression was so serious yet his eyes were filled with such anticipation.. "Please, don't let me stop you. Go on." He replied quickly.

Her eyes softened at the amount of interest he so clearly showed for her. This made her oddly want to smile; but instead decided to tell him..

"I saw you..in my dream; you were there.." She paused to swallow nervously as his eyes burned into hers, waiting. She continued with slight hesitation. "We know each other well... don't we." She said in more of a statement than a question.

His expression remained the same. "Quite well indeed." He replied with a low tone that seemed to have far more thought to it than the few words he had spoken.

She simply nodded. "I believe it is my turn now." She tilted her head and smiled innocently at him.

He chuckled. "I am sure you are missing a few rather important details you have yet to tell me..Sydney, was it?" His brows furrowed as he said the name.

She smiled. "Yes, that is my name. And you have yet to tell _me _such details of how you recovered such memories of mine." She lifted her brows waiting.

He narrowed his eyes then grinned. "Hm, I change my mind. Tell me how you came up with such a name and then I shall tell you all you wish to know." He smiled showing all of his white teeth; quite happy with himself she believed.

"Oh? Now your changing the rules? And what right have you to do so?" She asked in playful disbelief. Her expression amused.

He let out a sly laugh. "Who is the one in chains here? Certainly not me." His smiled never faltered.

She rolled her eyes. "Well that's certainly reason enough.." She replied sarcastically with a smile as well before continuing. "Well if you must know.. I named myself Sydney... One day I simply grew bored in my apartment and decided to take a walk else where. I went to a nearby park and met a very nice girl. We spoke for hours and it was very pleasant." She smiled meeting Loki's eyes once more.

His expression was one of realization. "Ah. So you named yourself after her. I see.."

She giggled instantly. "Oh no. That would be strange.. She had a dog with her named Sydney." She smiled sweetly at him. "She wouldn't stop licking me the entire time." Her smiled grew, remembering the funny feeling on her skin from the dog's tongue.

Loki gritted his teeth and shook his head with pure disgust as she began to laugh. Obviously noticing the face he was making.

Her genuine smile and bright laughter made him want to stay in this room for all eternity but he knew he had come too far to change his mind. In too deep to go back now..if only she had reappeared in his life sooner...maybe if she were there in his darkest states when he had need her most. Perhaps if she never vanished...well, he didn't know. He hid these thoughts well with a dumbfounded expression as he stared at her laughing at him. This only made her giggly.

He rolled his eyes. "You certainly haven't changed... non the less we are leaving that name to the foul Midgardian creature.." He said with a disgusted tone. She simply shrugged. "Your birth name is Sigyn; and you will be known as such."

Her expression grew to one of curiosity.."Sigyn..?" She repeated in awe. She now finally knew her real name; it only made the need to know everything she had lost that much stronger it was hard to remain patient. "Well..who named me? What are the names of my mother and father? And what of my sisters? I would love to know each and every one of them.." She paused, feeling a great amount of sadness wash over her. She wanted desperately to remember everyone that was so clearly special to her. Including Loki himself.

She knew the feelings she felt for him was much more than a mere friendship. Having the memory of Vanaheim back had told her that much.

Loki very much wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her but instead, he sighed heavily as he answered her. "All in due time I assure you. For now we must remain on Midgard a while longer." His expression was hard; clearly not going to explain his reasons for staying.

She slowly looked down. "May I now know?" She asked quietly.

He knew what she referred to of course.

He stroked his lips with his finger as he sat back in the chair; taking his time to stare at her gorgeous features while she remained lost in her thoughts. A few seconds passed until he finally answered her with a sigh. "I used the chitauri scepter on you in the midst of your slumber. Clearly, it works wonders." He said with a grin in her direction.

She looked at him incredulously. How could he have used an unknown power on her without her knowledge or consent?!

He saw the slight anger in her eyes as his grin faded. His expression grew dark..

"Don't you dare make assumptions about such things.." His voice was pained yet dangerous; caring and slightly threatening all at once. "I would never do anything to harm you..not ever." She saw a flash of hurt in his eyes as he abruptly stood up, making his way to the curtain to leave.

Anxiety engulfed her realizing this. She was shocked to see him so upset over something she'd hadn't even said yet.

"Loki!" She called suddenly, surprising herself and him. She had never said his name a loud before.

He paused immediately just as he was about to grab the curtain; his back was to her as he waited.

"Thank you." She said genuinely. There was a short pause.

His back remained facing her as she stared at him with anticipation. She didn't want him to leave and she couldn't understand why.

Loki smiled to himself smugly before swiftly leaving the room without another word; letting the curtain fall behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sigyn was left alone in the room for what felt like hours while her memories slowly began to restore themselves. She soon found herself smiling; joyful tears in her eyes, remembering all the times spent with her eight sisters.

She would play hide and seek in the gardens with the younger ones; Sjofn, Snotra, and Syn. Syn always wanted to be with Sigyn; even when it was her turn to search, otherwise she would cry until she got her way. Her and Sigyn were always so stubborn, although it was shown in different ways. Her elder sisters would always tease Sigyn about it playfully; as she would always retort to sticking her tongue out at them.

Snotra was always the hardest to find which was rather odd considering she didn't quite enjoy the game, she had made that clear every time she was asked if she wanted to play. Sjofn and Syn had to literally beg her..Sigyn's eyes grew weary remembering a time she had to tell their mother, Freya, she could not find her. Everyone was so worried until Lofn had finally threatened her with no supper and she came right out. Pulling her by the ear while Snotra cried the entire still do not know where she had hidden. Lofn; the third born, was always a little sour toward the little ones. She didn't like children and most certainly wasn't the motherly type. Though her patience for them were slight, Sigyn knew Lofn loved them dearly.

Sigyn sighed slowly, letting her eyes wander around the room as thoughts resurfaced in her mind; things she knew she had kept away before all of this. She liked to believe her family loved each other equally but the thought did not sit well in her mind. Lofn had disliked the first-born, Hnossa. Not because she was their half-sister; the daughter of Lodur and not Iwaldi, like the rest of them. But because Freya favored her most. It was not hard to see; Hnossa is full Vanir and resembles her father, whom passed away when Hnossa was young. Freya was very much in love with him. Unlike the rest of her daughters, half Vanir and half dwarf. Sigyn now took notice of how short she had been beside Loki just a few hours ago..She sighed once again, pushing away all the negative thoughts that regarded her mother. Freya was a caring mother for someone who did not love the father of their many children. That much was clear.

Her mind quickly averted back to her loving sisters. When Sigyn wasn't playing with the younger ones she would spend time with Nanna, the fourth daughter. She was definitely most closest to Nanna out of all her sisters. They would converse about books or more personal thoughts such as opinions on certain men while sewing together. Some days Idunn would sit and sew with them as well although never partake in much of their conversations; she was always to herself. Idunn and Nanna were always the mature motherly figures of the sisters. They both would take turns along with freya taking care of Var, the youngest. She was only an infant when last Sigyn had seen her.

Her eyes softened remembering her small features. Out of all Freya's daughters, she was sure Var looked the most like their father Iwaldi; for they both have Black hair and royal blue eyes. It certainly wasn't that surprising. Nanna _is_ the only sister with brown hair. All of the others have golden blonde; all of which with matching royal blue eyes as well. Even Nanna shares the same color irises as they..

Sigyn's features ,however, were a little abnormal compared to her parents and siblings. Hair the color of french vanilla with a soft angelic glow to her many waves. Eyes the shade of pale blue Chalcedony stones. Her skin a gorgeous porcelain, so unlike the beautifully tanned tones of both the Vanir and Aesir amongst her. Yes it was rather odd, but she loved that about herself.

Suddenly the curtain whipped aside making her jump with fright; too lost in her thoughts to have taken any notice of footsteps coming down the hall. She was startled to see Clint with a tray of food along with a tall glass of water in his hand. A small feeling of hunger filled her as she smelled the food and was honestly relieved. But she ignored it as much as possible and stared at Clint with worried eyes. She swallowed as he placed the tray on her bed then kneeled to place the glass on the floor, stiffly standing back up in a quick motion.

Without hesitation, he made for the curtain.

"Wait!" Sigyn shouted to him apprehensively. He stopped as if he was given an immediate order from Loki himself and turned around to face her. His expression blank, waiting. She swallowed nervously with pleading eyes; hesitation in her voice as she spoke. "Clint, please..you must try your hardest to return to your normal self, you do not follow Loki, you follow Fury.." She paused staring at him intently as if it would somehow help coax him back to his normal self again; ignoring the confusing feeling in her stomach when she spoke _his _name.

His expression remained the same. As soon as he realized she wasn't going to say any more he turned around making for the curtain once again. Sigyn stood up anxiously in a rush just to be yanked back down by the chain around her wrist.

"But Agent Romanov" She shouted to him, only to cut herself off as he swiftly left the room with ease. She felt utterly defeated as she watched the curtain lightly sway back and forth.

_Had they truly lost him for good_..

She immediately pushed the thought away. She had to remain optimistic, it was what she was good at and the results were always worth the forced hope. She knows he is strong. As Loki had said, Barton has heart.

She began to eat forcefully with an uneasy appetite. Though her mind was optimistic her stomach said otherwise..But alas she had finally finished. This time a guard she had not recognized entered the room to collect the tray a little while later. She sighed sadly and grabbed Loki's cloak; she laid down, pulling her legs up to her chest, curling up like a cat and slowly closed her eyes. It was sometimes hard, she could admit, to be so optimistic all the time..

* * *

She ran though the many bright golden halls, staring up occasionally at the wondrous designs on the ceiling far above her; smiling brightly whilst trying to find a good place to hide.

Her family was visiting the royal palace of Asgard for a particular reason that Sigyn was not yet informed of. She knew it must be serious for the All-Father himself to call upon them. Besides Nanna, her elder sisters were elsewhere doing whatever they enjoyed doing while in Asgard. Nanna and their mother were in the throne room speaking with Odin. That she found out from Idunn.

This was not her first time being in Asgard, nor was this the first time being in the palace itself. Their family would visit the royal family every other year or so. She has known the royal family since she was a small child near the age of Syn, for their parents were great friends. She had very fond memories here, all of which were of playing with the youngest prince, Loki. They had simply been best friends when they were little but it had been a few years since last they've seen each other and she certainly didn't forget the confession regarding his real feelings toward her. It was a day she could not forget. Partly because she had never returned his words. She was always so timid about her feelings for him. She would simply toss the thought away like she does with every over whelming though and changed the subject, never to think of it again until that day he had told her aloud. Since then she had wanted to apologize in person when she was Asgard again and now she was.

Her nerves to bring up that particular subject were nothing less than frightening. It was not the mere thought of commitment that unsettled her so, for commitment never gave her such discomfort in any way; she was just so very shy that when those types of feelings surfaced it made her act very...well.. ungraceful like to say the least. So she wanted to continue to hide her real feelings for Loki as well.

When her family arrived at the large gates, she spotted him almost immediately out of the small carriage window. He was standing next to the many guards, mimicking their serious expressions. The gates opened and his eyes instantly found hers; a wide smile spread across his face. Right before the carriage reached Loki, Sigyn opened the carriage door and clumsily jumped out landing on her feet a little less graceful than she had initially hoped for while the carriage kept riding down the wide pathway that lead to the enticingly large entrance of the royal palace. Sigyn met his gaze, biting her lip as she heard Freya yell out her name furiously.

Loki was grinning at her amusingly with a hint of laughter in his eyes as she made her way over to him. Straightening up her posture as if it would cover up the un-lady like fashion of her little stunt. She had not known what had come over her to do such a thing. She stopped short a foot away from him with a delicate smile.

"I've certainly missed you as well.." A breathy chuckle escaped his lips. "Perhaps not as much." He teased. Sigyn averted her eyes down to her feet with a half-smile. "Are you saying you would have not flung yourself out of a moving carriage for me?" She teased as well, looking up at him with playful eyes and a wide smile, showing all of her perfect white teeth.

Her eye brows raised just slightly as he frowned, averting his eyes to the right then back at her with complete acuity as if the answer should be obvious. She crossed her arms with mock disappointment and he smirked.

"Oh? Would you prefer me if I threw myself out of things?" He asked questioningly, amusement thick in his voice.

A burst of laughter escaped her lips as her hands flew up to her mouth, a little shocked at the out burst. Loki had always found a way to make her laugh like that; irrevocably joyous and genuine. She took notice of how mischievously playful his eyes were and realized just how much she had really missed everything about him. There was certainly no one else like him in all the nine realms..

At that moment, she wrapped her arms around Loki surprising him for only a moment before his arms were around her as well. They then began to walk around the gardens while reminiscing about the past spent together; how Loki would playfully tease her for silly things such as with games, in which Loki brought up 'Hide and Seek.' A Midgardian game they had both enjoyed playing when they were younger.

Loki spoke of how often he would win, for she always hid in the most obvious of places. Sigyn crossed her arms. "I bet this time you will not be able to find me. You would _have_ to give up." She replied, chin slightly upward in confidence.

He smirked lightly at that. "Oh? Lets find out, shall we." With a raised brow he slowly turned around, seeming very preoccupied with a perfectly trimmed shrub. That was Loki's way of counting, she assumed, and then took off running.

Now being in the midst of their game, she still couldn't find a good enough place to hide! Running out of time she finally decided the one place Loki would never look for her was..Lady Sif's chambers. Her and Sif were friends, surely she would let her hide there? She ran down the hall quickly until she had reached her door.

She knocked gently in the most polite manner. No answer. She then knocked again with a little more force. Still, no answer.. She then grew impatient for Loki was bound to stumble upon her in the wide open hallways and banged on the door as hard as she could.

The door flung open as Sigyn's eyes met royal blue irises. Sigyn noticed her hair was wet and she wore a bathing robe.

"What is it?! Is something wrong, Lady Sigyn?" Sif's voice was thick with worry. Sigyn just stood there a little sheepishly looking down at her feet. She cleared her throat hesitatingly..

"Well..you see...I am sort of playing a...game.." She avoided Sif's eyes feeling a little bad for disturbing her over something so silly. Sif sighed and rolled her eyes in realization.

"You wish to hide from Loki in my chambers, is that it?" Sif replied with boredom, she could hear the slight exasperation in her tone as well. Sigyn gave a small nod then sighed with relief as Sif stepped to the side, inviting her in. "Oh thank you so much Sif!" Her voice was slightly higher than normal; a mixture of excitement and anticipation as she immediately ran into Sif's chambers feeling like she had already won. An over joyful smirk of victory spreading across her face at the thought of Loki, for the first, clueless to where she is.

Sif looked over at Sigyn as she picked up her hair brush. "Why are you so sure he will not come knocking on my door as well?" Sif asked questioningly toward Sigyn. A puzzled look replaced Sigyn's victorious expression. "Why in Valhalla would he come here? You two do not like each other. It is the perfect place." Her smug smile returned.

Sif half smiled, looking at Sigyn through the mirror while she brushed her long black hair ever so roughly. "I am almost positive he will be here shortly. You are very easy to read if I am being quite honest." She said matter-of-factly. Sigyns shoulders slumped a little with uneasiness, realizing she was probably right.

Around fifteen minutes or so later, Sif was fully dressed in her casual attire and sat down in her bed next to Sigyn. They caught up on a few things until the there was a knock on Sif's door. Which led Sigyn to quickly jump up from the bed and hid behind a tall vase in a rush as Sif slightly turned to see her well hidden before opening the door.

"Yes?" Sif said lightly as her expression soon changed to one of annoyance rather quickly.

"I believe you have something of mine?" His smile was pure cunning. Sigyn could practically hear the smugness in his voice. She had no doubt Loki was smiling.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Sif replied in the least bit playful. There was a pause.

"Sigyn, come out. Your _lovely _mother is bound to wake Garmr with her excessive yelling whilst trying to find you." Sarcasm dripped heavily in his tone when he spoke the word 'Lovely'.

Sigyn sighed and stood up from behind the vase and slumped to the door with a defeated look.

"How did you know?" Sigyn asked him a little bummed out but still smiled. He licked his lower lip and smiled as well, though his was very mischievous.

At that moment she saw movement in her peripheral vision coming down the hall. She turned to see Freya.

"SIGYN!"

* * *

Her eyes flew open.

Sigyn woke to darkness. The light in the hallway was much dimmer than usual, making the small room that much harder to see in. She sighed and turned over almost gasping to see a shadow of a body laying on a cot a few feet away from her bed.

She squinted trying to see who it was.. she was able to see the outline of smooth hair that spiked out as is flowed down. It was no doubt Loki. Her eyes had adjusted even more and she could just make out that his armor was off, but could not tell what he was wearing. She hoped he was wearing _something. _Heat uninvitedly rose in her cheeks.

She wanted to keep sleeping after reliving so many memories in her dream..but she now felt uneasy to fall back to sleep with him being in the same room as her..and so close. She swallowed quietly while staring at his shadowed outline through the darkness.

She no longer wanted to sleep alone... She felt the enticing urge to curl up next to him..to feel his warmth against her as she listened to his light steady breathing..

She then silently cursed herself for thinking such things.. _why was he in here? Did he do this every night? _Warm chills ran up through her stomach to her chest; a feeling settling there both a soft and anxious kind of pressure. She swallowed found herself grasping his cloak and pulling it closer to her.

The thought of seeing him for the first time at the camp of SHIELD made her suddenly feel like crying..she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She did not want to keep questioning her own morals..but she could not escape what felt like the inevitable truth. She had loved him once before. Surely he was not always like this..? Who was he before? She wanted so much to find out.

_He has murdered innocent people...why in Valhalla do you care for him, Sigyn?_

"I do not know." She whispered silently before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and released it repeating the process a few times until she had fallen back to sleep again.

This time she would find out who he had been.

**( Sorry this chapter took like a month to write, I was having serious writers block! I know its not that long but again the writers block. -_- I promise next chapter will actually get back into the Avenger movie story haha. Just wanted everyone to read some of her past and get some more glimpses into her past so see just how Sigyn and Loki's relationship was along with her relationships towards her siblings and such.. Soo yea! Haha ok well hope you all like it! Thanks so much for reading! :3 ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sigyn's dreams were filled with sweet memories of Loki's sarcasm and wit. She smiled at the memory of him playing with her little sisters and showing them tricks; making them laugh while playing harmless pranks on Hnossa and other villagers in Vanaheim simply passing by. He would even bring her younger siblings gifts from Asgard once in a while, even though some turned into snakes and other creatures. At the time she would scowl at Loki while he laughed but remembering it now she had almost laughed herself. She had never seen that hysterical look on Snotras face before when her doll turned into black tar dripping from her hands as it slowly melted away, face first. She was absolutely distraught.

Sigyn layed on her side facing the wall, continuing to think about her many dreams she had. She felt her face flush as so many beautiful memories erupted in her mind like a warm haze of clarity; her mind racing with a forcefulness that had finally been given the proper acknowledgement it so desperately needed to be shown.

She was breathless with eagerness and anticipation of finally finding out if they were more than just close friends. He had not acted in such a way to merely be just friends. She immediately forced her thoughts to think of more intimate ways with Loki; it had worked wonders. She was certianly getting the hang of recalling her memories without dreaming now.

Instant thoughts she knew to be memories flooded her mind in the most unwavering vehemence.

Soft whispers of sweet nothings while over looking the shores of Vanaheim, half smiles and smug laughter with the absence of harsh undertones like it had now. Holding hands, holding one another in each others arms. His lips lightly kissing hers, hands through her fair hair as gentle as a summer breeze and even sleeping together. They were in love and indeed lovers.

She rolled over on her side to look over at the shadowed outline of Loki. She wanted so much to reach out and touch him but quickly reminded herself that he is no longer the Loki he used to be. She felt hot tears on her cheeks that soon soaked a small spot on Loki's cloak.

_What had changed you so?_

In her dreams there was no merciless hate in his eyes. No hurt nor pain..no vengeance. Only jealousy, but for what she did not know. What terrified her most was that vengeance she saw so often in him now. She continued to stare at his sleeping form in through the darkness.

Suddenly instant fright coursed through her, her body tensing up as she clutched Loki's cloak on either side of her. Loki had yelled aggressively. She stared at him with wide eyes, still very startled, assuming he was awake. He continued to lay there.

Loki began to breathe heavily as if angered.

_..Is he awake..? _She thought with confusion as he abruptly yelled once again. Sigyn furrowed her brows knowing he must be having a nightmare. She scooted closer to the edge of the bed but was stopped short by the chain.

He began to growl, tossing and turning like he was in pain..Sigyn felt like a weight was on her chest listening to him in such a way; wanting so badly to comfort him. All she knew was he was terrified and she hated the sound of it. Without another thought she reached her hand out toward him. Her hand gently grazed over his..this seemed to slightly calm him.

His body felt less stressed but his light stirring did not stop, nor did his growling and heavy breathing. Suddenly he let out such a painful sound it awakened him. Sigyn quickly snatched her hand back and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.

She could hear him sit up, his breathing still heavy and shaky. She hoped he did not realize her hand was upon his, before hesitantly opening her eyes just a little.

Hunched over with one leg up resting his head against it. His arms lay limply at his sides looking so very defeated. She could just barely see that he was trembling..

Her breath felt heavy in her chest seeing him in such a state..the dull grey light peeked through the heavy curtains and fell upon his face along with a few thick strands of hair making him look grim. He then slowly lifted his head and turned to Sigyn. Her entire body tensed, she hoped he could not tell that her eyes were open and that she too, was staring at him as well.

With a sigh he laid back down, turning on his side with his back facing her. She exhaled silently with relief then waited for his light breathing to return once again but it never came. She knew he was still awake. They were both awake in a small room, strangers but not. He sighed again but this time it was with the familiar sadness she had heard before.

She did not know how to feel about this new Loki but she did know how she felt about the man he used to be. A sort of comfort and if she were honest she felt love for him. It was a want that demanded to be surged.

And she wanted so much to have her old Loki back. She swallowed down her nerves and turned her head to gaze upon him once again. _Be brave_.

"Loki." She whispered and he did not move. As if he knew she had been awake.. The room remained silent as she waited for a response. None came.

She sat up, tilting her head to the side as if she would be able to see his face better from behind his shoulder. But of course she could not see him at all. She sighed softly.

"I used to have nightmares as well.." She spoke again then paused waiting for a reaction of some sort. Again there was silence and she went on. "When I first arrived here I no longer knew myself.. Everything was so strange yet I did not know why, for I did not remember what was not strange. I did not know where I was from..not until this year anyways.." She paused again to wait. Nothing. The room remained silent.

"What I am trying to say is..if you so wish..you may speak to me about such dreams and I shall try my very best to help in some way. That is if you want me to." She wanted so desperately to break down his walls, to see the person he used to be, it felt almost unbearable to go another day without. She did not love this Loki for she felt she did not know him, but if there was a chance to bring back the old she was going to take it. She at least knew him.

The room was silent and she had thought her guess of him being awake was wrong until he had finally spoken. His voice was firm yet surprisingly gentle.

"I do not remember you voluntarily speaking so much, dear Sigyn ..No. I do not wish to speak about them." He said with finality in his voice. Of course she knew getting him to open up would not be an easy task.

"And I do not remember you being so cold..especially not toward me. Why are you in here?" She asked plainly.

He sighed.

"Merely just a force of habit, do not take it personally. I do not wish to hide _most_ things from you. I am here because I can be." He said simply, his tone remaining calm and smooth.

She frowned. "_Most_ things? Well I feel quite special then. I will not be lied to _all_ of the time, only _sometimes_." She replied teasingly.

He sighed once more. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It has not nearly been twelve hours." He sounded a little annoyed but she could hear the teasing undertone in his smooth, deep voice. She rolled her eyes.

"What did you dream..?" She asked bluntly, changing the subject to what really mattered. He let out an agitated sigh before sitting up to face her. His legs slightly spread apart under his thin blanket, his hands both resting between them.

"You would like to know wouldn't you? After all I did chain you, took away your precious Agent! You must be _sour_, even hateful towards me." He hissed at her, catching her by surprise. She furrowed her brows, quite frankly a little upset.

"I am simply trying to help and you hiss at me like some serpent! Yes, you did chain me to a wall and I am still not so keen about it but I wish to help you non the less, something you do not even deserve but I offer it anyway. How dare you accuse me of hating you! Agent? You mean Barton? Yes. That I will always be upset about." She tried to cross her arms but again her right arm would not allow it. She could only half way cross her arms and this irritated her to no end. She was trying to look mad but instead she looked awkward.

She let out a frustrated groan and yanked hard on the chain. "Can this not be lengthened? "

Loki was quickly amused by her sudden out burst and irritation. He waved his hand and the chain was longer than it had been..she could even reach Loki's Cot easily now.

She didn't say anything, just began stretching out her arm. She barely ever got irritated, much less mad, but Loki somehow always knew how to push the right buttons. That she certainly remembered.

She rubbed on her wrist around the cuff a little bit before continuing. She looked at him confidently.

"Your nightmare, please. I only wish to help..." She asked softly, hoping not to put him off speaking of it. Loki's shoulders slightly slouched at her words. After some time of silence he finally replied.

"I... the Chituari.." He replied with sheer annoyance thick in his voice. Sigyn's face softened at this with pure sadness.

"Are they really so strong?" She asked in a defeated tone. Loki chuckled darkly. "For mortals, yes." He paused, looking away from Sigyn. "It is their master that haunts my dreams."

She swallowed silently, looking at him with worried eyes. "Who is this master of the Chituari?" She replied.

"No one of importance to you." His voice was deep and harsh. Sigyn looked down at her fingers that she was now fumbling with. Not sure if she wanted to ask the next question on her mind..

"Their master...did he..." She paused to look over at him. His vision turned to hers and she immediately looked away.

"He tortured you didn't he.." She felt her eyes sting with fresh tears at the thought of it. Loki didn't answer. He just sat seething as if he were recalling it all over again. Sigyn quickly pushed his cloak off of her and swung her legs over the bed, scooting over to the very edge. Sigyn, now easily in reaching distance from Loki, wrapped her arms around him in a firm embrace. He did not return the hug but simply letting her was enough for Sigyn.

She felt his muscles relax underneath her touch.

"I do not deserve such comfort, Sigyn." She heard genuine truth in his voice, but it had only made her squeeze tighter.

"No, I believe you need such comfurt most of all." Her words were soft as she spoke but had an underlying matter of fact tone.

"You are still so persistent. The same Sigyn, yet somehow different.." He paused to turn to her as she loosened up her grip to stare up at him. Their eyes met. "I believe Midgard has changed you." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh?" She asked with pure curiosity. His vision moved from her eyes, to her lips then slowly down to his hands clasped together in front of him.

"You used to be such a weak, timid child. Stubborn and naive. But now it seems you have confidence in your persistence. You are no longer a child my dearest one." He half smiled and she searched his eyes for a trick or a lie but found nothing but truth.

"Tell me." He said. "What changed you?" His voice was the softest she had only ever heard in her dreams. She swallowed silently, lost in his question.

She slowly shook her head. "I do not know.. Perhaps it was the genuine feeling of being needed. More so than just a playful older sister and a good conversationalist to my elders. I believe Midgard has helped me find my purpose, now that I am a healer, or nurse as they call it. I feel it is what I was always meant to do. It does bring me great joy." She smiled sweetly at him.

He did not answer just searched her face intensely. She got the feeling he did not quite believe her. She tilted her head a little with confusion at his expression.

His eyes narrowed as if a unpleasant thought came to his mind.

"You know Barton quite well I assume.. Do you wish to lay with him?" Sigyn could hear the thick aggression in his voice. How he practically spat the words out at her with disgust. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up and before she could stop herself she burst into laughter. She felt her face redden by sheer embarrassment over such a question.

Of course she had never had such thoughts about Barton. He was just a rather comforting friend. Besides, she could see the way he was around a certain other Agent; She was no idiot when it came to those sorts of things.

"Please, do not make me laugh so. Aren't I supposed to be the prisoner? Yet you seem even more miserable than I as of now." She paused to giggle again, ignoring his glare. "You are certainly troubled by such assumptions. It seems the God of lies still loves me?" Her tone was obviously playful. She found it awfully easy to play with him for a reason she wasn't quite sure of, perhaps it is the level of comfort from her past memories with him...but he did not answer. Simply turned to look back down towards his hands, his lips pursed.

Sigyn immediately stopped laughing, the room instantly silent. She stared at Loki and he gritted his teeth.

"Sigyn. I thought you dead. There are no words my silver tongue could ever conjure up to describe such feeling I felt seeing you alive and well. Just a mere realm away from me!" He growled and she jumped, startled by his quick aggression.

He was so genuine in these moments she almost didn't think she were awake. But his hair was longer and different.. and she knew she had never been trapped in such a place before. Of course this was the present. Her Loki was coming back to her, she must keep believing it to be true. His words made her want to smile but she did not. She felt a different desire..a much stronger one now coursing through her entirety.

Yes, she was still so conflicted. She did not know her own feelings for this new man, but it was him; changed but still him. And she wanted him so desperatly.

Loki saw the want in her eyes. His head tilted to the side and narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He searched her face; there was no mistaking her affections for him. He let out a breathy chuckle. "It has been far too long since you've looked upon me in such a way."

He slowly leaned forward and she let felt His icy breath on her lips that made chills run up her chest.

Before she could contemplate anything else, her hand softly found the side of Loki's face, and leaned in slowly. Their lips met with but a moment of softness before Loki kissed her harder. He found her tongue as his right hand slid into her hair, grabbing a fist full and yanking it hard making her yelp in his mouth. This only made him push up from his cot and lay on top of her, pinning her down with both hands and kissing her with a controlled force.

He kissed her smoothly with such precision that only lasted so long before Loki pulled away and sat back down on his own cot. His shadowy form facing hers.

"Loki..?" She said out of breath. He bent forward to rest his forehead in his hands. Sigyn sat up slowly, staring at him worriedly. She grasped his wrist gently.

"Please, Loki..What troubles you so?" He was seething again and would not answer.

She let go of his wrists and began softly running her hands through his thick raven hair hoping to comfort him. The hall way light was brighter now, giving off some light that helped her see him a little better.

Loki quickly grabbed her hand with a strength that frightened her, She could not move it anymore under it grasp. They sat in the barely illuminated darkness, her breathing rigid. Had she angered him somehow?

Then, with an aggressive force he dropped her hand and grabbed her shirt right above her breasts with both hands and slowly leaned into her, resting his head between both his fists. She felt a little shocked by his sudden embrace. She smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around him. He was trembling again and she hated it.

She rested her head on his, staying like this for a few minutes before Sigyn fell to sleep on him. Loki moved from underneath her and laid her back down on the bed properly, covering her with his cloak before he went back to his own cot to lay down as well.

Loki fell to sleep shortly after, face up with one arm underneath his head. While Sigyn dreamt of the past, Loki had nightmares of the present. His fear of Thanos finding Sigyn was always haunting him.

* * *

Sigyn was abruptly woken up by Barton grabbing her arm and yanking her out of bed. The chain was no longer on her wrist and was no where in sight. Her eyes were foggy as he made her stand, making for the thick curtain in a rush. Before Clint could pull her out she turned her head to see Loki but he was no longer in the room, neither was his cot. She wondered when he had left.

Barton walked quickly down the halls as she tried desperately to keep up with him. Turning left then right. She walked past people she did not know and some she did, including Selvig. She did not try to call out to him for she knew he was gone, just like Barton. She could see the same glowing blue in his eyes from the use of the spear.

Barton made another quick left and went through some bits of hanging plastic from above, and there was Loki standing a few feet away. Arms behind his back with a smirk at Sigyn.

"You look as if you just woke up, darling." His smirk grew wider. Sigyn scowled at him.

"Well, I had a lovely wake up call." She said nodding to Barton. Obvious sarcasm in her tired voice. It seemed very early in the morning.

He let out a breathy chuckle that always sounded dark, amusement plain in his eyes. "I recall you being a heavy sleeper. It was only necessary." He showed all of his white teeth.

Sigyn raised her eyebrow at this. She did not recall being a heavy sleeper. She was sure he just loved to mess with her. "Why was I awakened at such an hour and then hauled off like luggage?" She asked curiously and a little annoyed. She involuntarily yawned. Perhaps she did need twelve hours of sleep.

Loki didn't answer her. Instead his eyes were narrowed, his fist was to his face while his pointer finger rubbed on his lips, thinking. He scanned Sigyn's body up and down, his eyes slowly moving from every inch of her. She began to flush, feeling slightly embarrassed as both Loki and Barton stared at her.

She bit her lip and felt her face redden. Suddenly Loki straightened up and began to make quick movements with his hands as bright green lights came from Sigyn's clothes, engulfing her entirely. When she looked down at herself she no longer wore her nurse shrubs.

Instead, she now wore an Asgardian dark green dress that hugged her body from her shoulders to mid-section and loosened up from the waist down. It was very flattering and still managed to stay modest. something Sigyn always preferred. It seemed Loki knew her more than she thought he had. She also wore matching green flats and a golden anklet.

She looked up at Loki bewildered. "Is this how I used to dress?" She asked curiously.

"Yes. It is Asgards formal attire."

"Hm. I admit, I do feel much more at home in such clothing.. May I now know where we are headed?"

Loki turned to Clint. "Barton?"

"Germany, sir." He replied immediately. Loki smiled at Sigyn smugly.

"And what is in Germany?" She asked, clear confusion written all over her face.

Loki grinned. "A Midgardian ball."


End file.
